rpgimperiallandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest: Minecity Sewers
QUEST: MINECITY SEWERS Started: Minecity North-West of the warehouse area Items Needed: None Items Recomended: Weapons, armour, food Diffuculty: Medium Length: Long Combat: Yes Puzzles: Yes Reward: Full Diamond Armour, 64 TNT, 64 Cobble Stone, 1 Halfstep, 2 Fishing Rods, 1 Diamond Sword, 1 Diamond Shovel, 1 Diamond Pick, 1 Diamond Axe, 1 Bowm 64 Arrows, 1 Obsidian, 1 Coal, 25 Red Mushrooms, 20 Diamonds and 10 Torches You start this quest just off the North coast of Minecity near the warehouse district. The book tells of treasure, traps and monsters, press the button on the lower right wall and head through the door. You walk into the sewers and you will see alot of tunnles the only ones that are important and lead somewhere is through the water infront of you (which leads to another quest: Blood, so you don't need to go that way) Or to your left, head left and go to then end of the hallway then down the next one infront of you, jump in the water. Once your in the water there are three ways you can go, two to your left or one to your right. The first left way (up the water) leads you outside the sewers. The second left way leads to the same place as the right one. The right way is where you want to go head up the water and in the hallway. You can head left or right, right takes you to the "Goblins Ghetto Bar" and behind it is an enterance (which you cant get to) to the Quest: Blood. Left is the way to go, from the left down the first hallway you can acsess the first room by heading through the right doorway at the end of the tunnel . Or you can take the first tunnel which heads right. In it there is a room with two holes. The hole on your right has nothing in it and the second hole there is a sign saying "YOU THOUGH YOU WERE RIGHT BUT U WERE LEFT BAHAHAHAHAHAH" thats all that is down there, so that hallway was usless. Just head straigh down the hallway past the sign say "609" and the sign saying "Go Down (Using the Water)" do what the sign says and go down the waterfall. NOTE: MONSTER CAN SPAWN DOWN HERE SO BE CAREFUL Once at the bottom of the water fall look for a sign saying "Find the Labyrinth" that is your "goal" for now. There is nothing else down here just dark tunnels that sometimes spawn monsters. Near the sign there will be ladders, go up them. At the first stop there is nothing important continue up the ladder. At the top of the ladder there is a sign pointing to your left. DO NOT FOLLOW IT. It leads to a small lava pool. Head right. You will see a sign saying "Your Doing It Well, Lets See If You Can Beat The Labyrinth" Now you are in a maze, to find the exit you must: LABYRINTH ESCAPE 1. Head right and take the first enterance 2. Take the last left tunnel after heading staright 3. Take the first left tunnel 4. Head to the end of the hallway and then take the first right. 5. Follow the hallway to a coal wall and take a left. 6. Go to the end of the hallway and take the last left. 7. Go down the tunnel and the jump down the hole. 8. Head down the tunnel and take the first left. 9. Go through the water. 10. You can be a pussy here and leave now, or you can be a m3n and keep going (i suggest keep going) 11. Follow the hallway and you will find some jumps don't jump them (because you will be an epic failer) jump the first one then fall down. 12. Go right then press the button and through the door 13. Swim up to the roof (to take breaths) and then left to the exit. 14. Head right then down the ladder 15. Once down head left and down the hole with the sign above saying " I Wouldn't Like To See Whats Down" 16. Head through the hallway and to the jumps, go on the jumps and head to the exit at your right 17. Look at the roof as you walk around an go up the ladder 18. You wil see two signs saying "Rember this 267" and another saying "Another Labyrinth" 19. Head left and then follow the water left again. 20. Go to end of the tunnel and take the last left, you will see a jump. 21. Jump the jump then fall down the first head right infront of you (don't go left and jump that hole) 22. You know have two choices chaos or the cliffs, chose the cliffs as chaos will proberally kill you. 23. Make your way though the cliffs tunnel carefully walk around the lava and up the ladder Your Out Of The Labyrinth! Look behind you to find your reward (Full Diamond Armour, 64 TNT, 64 Cobble Stone, 1 Halfstep, 2 Fishing Rods, 1 Diamond Sword, 1 Diamond Shovel, 1 Diamond Pick, 1 Diamond Axe, 1 Bowm 64 Arrows, 1 Obsidian, 1 Coal, 25 Red Mushrooms, 20 Diamonds and 10 Torches) Equipt your diamond pick turn around and go up the ladder (be carefull of lava) Go through the hallway and up the ladder then break the obbsidian block or blocks as many as you need to get out. Once you break them press the button and leave through the door. Then.. QUEST COMPLETE! 'For more quests, visit the quests article. ' Category:Minecity Category:Sewers Category:Quests